bugs_bunny_and_taz_speedrunfandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced movements/tricks
Overview: This section covers various tricks and advanced movements, that are mostly not intended by the game. Some are useful in various cases, some don't have any application yet, but are putted here for the record. To see a list of more bascics movements, see this page. Tricks: Slide cancel: If you run long enough, a sliding animation will occur when you will stop running. This animation prevents you from doing some actions, like jumping, and can be annoying if you want to stop in a precise spot. You can prevent this animation by spinning with Taz or sneaking with Bugs as you stop running. Main applications: Although nobody does it yet, this trick can be useful if you want to quickly set up a gate clip , but have the sliding animation to occur. Long Dive Jump: '' When performing a dive jump , if you press the action button as Taz or Bugs starts falling, he will perform a short hop, allowing you to go higher and farther than usual. Even if both characters can perform a long dive jump, it is usually more useful with Bugs as he jumps higher and farther than Taz. With Bugs, a long dive jump allow you to go farther than jumping and gliding. Main applications: This trick is used a lot throught the diferent categories of the game. ''Gate clip: If Taz is very close to a gate so there is still a small space bewteen them, and if Taz is looking away from it, Bugs can clip throught the gate by doing a dive jump behind Taz. The thiner the gate, the easier the trick is. Main application: Ghost Town Flying box trick: '' When Taz is pushing a big wooden box against Bugs, if Bugs cannot be pushed any further and looks in the same direction as he is being pushed, the box can be pushed upward. The box will remain in the air until you push it again. This can lead to a collision sandwich by calling Bugs into the box. Main application: Granwich ''Collision sandwich: When a character (usually Bugs, as he has a smaller hitbox) is stucked into a solid object so their hitboxes overlap each other, the character will be ejected. If the character is stucked between two solid objects, he can be ejected behind on of these. This can work on standard objects, but also with walls and floor. Main applications: Granwich, Bloodcount's Castle Super speed glitch: When Bugs is suspended to a ledge, if you grab him with Taz, he will enter a weird rolling state where he cannot move. In some conditions (the main one being Taz falling in frozen water), Bugs will leave this rolling state and gain super running speed. His jumping speed will however remain unchanged. Bugs will leave this state if he takes damage, falls from too high, is called by Taz, if some cutscenes occur or if he enters first person view. Main applications: The Moon Valley, The Shore Village '' '' ''Falling stop: If Bugs gives a kick before falling of a ledge and release the directions before the anmation stops, you can charge a roll midair. This will totally stop your fall until the end of the charge. There is currently no useful application. ''Falling dive: If Bugs gives a kick as a touches a water surface, he will still be falling during the kick animation, allowing him to dive deeper quicker than usual. Taz can go even deeper by pulling a face. For some reasons, some water surface pushes the character to the surface before he can act again. There is currently no useful application. ''Hitbox extend: When Taz throws Bugs, his hitbox will extend. This allows you to reach triggers behind thin walls. Main applications: Baboon Realm Boss , Granwich. ''Throw-oB (Throw Out of Bounds): When Taz throws Bugs against a wall soBugs bounces on Taz's head right after, the upward collision check for Bugs will be ignored at the beginning of the bounce, allowing him to get out of bounds. TODO: VIDEO Main applications: Granwich, Earth Temple, Zoovania (Day). ''Double jump: When Bugs bounces onto Taz's head, if Taz jumps, there is a short moment where Bugs lands onto Taz's head. During this moment, both characters can jump, allowing them to go higher. As Bugs usually slips on Taz's head while airborne, this trick is much easier if you perform it in a corner, or at least against a wall. This is theoratically possible to chain jumps midair, but this is not viable RTA for a single player. Main applications: Earth Temple, Sunset Alleys. ''Bite jump: When Taz is facing Bugs' tail, he can sometimes try to bite it. If you jump with Bugs just as he is about to get bitten, you can make a big jump. Unfortunately, you cannot control Bugs during the jump, and there is currently no consistent setup to get a bite jump. There is currently no useful application. ''Spawn warp: When you reach the bottom of the map by being out of bounds, you get teleported at your spawn point. This is usually the entrance of the level, but can change by some cutscenes or if you get back a character back from a box after he died. Main applications: Royal Gardens, Baboon Realm. ''Warp: When you reach the bottom of the map by being out of bounds, if your speed is low enough, you get teleported to the top of the map, allowing a lot of sequence breaking. Main applications: This trick is used a lot through the diferent categories of the game. ''Quick obelisk climb: If you perform a dive jump with Bugs at the top of an obelisk, the dive jump animation will be canceled and you will land on it. Surprisingly, this only work if you learn how to lift and throw Bugs with Taz. Main application: The Moon Valley. ''Infinite carrots: If Taz jumps onto Bugs while he is suspended to a ledge, a carrot will pop out, without losing any HP to Bugs. Due to how easy it is to collect carrots in this game, this will probably never be useful in any way. There is currently no useful application. Cutscene skip: You can skip some cutscenes by doing one of the two following actions as the cutscene starts or is about to start: * Touching a loading zone with a character. * Pausing the game and returning to the main zone / Granwich. This usually works because of the slight delay before you cannot move at the beginning of a cutscene, or because there is a bit of fadeout when leaving a zone (by touching the trigger or by pausing), during which you can still interact with things. Main applications: Zoovania (Night), Baboon Realm (Boss), Fire Temple Bubblegum clip: When Bugs carries a bubblegum, he can use it to push Taz just by walking near him. When Taz is in a corner, this can make Taz clip through the wall to go OoB. The angle of the corner needs to be acute to make the clip work. Sometimes, Taz will be pushed upward instead of getting OoB, especially if you try to perform the trick too fast. The shrinking pills of Night Zoovania have the same pushing property that the bubblegum. There is currently no useful application, although it used to save time on Bloodcount Castle 'See also:' *Basic Movements *Unique tricks